copydogfandomcom-20200214-history
Losky
ARIANA IS A FUCKING THOOOT Human Appearance History Changes Losky in 2011 (lost): * has black shirt and pants * has weird hair In 2013, Losky has finally updated his Human Character. Losky in 2013 (lost): * has weird eyes * weird hands * has Blue Hat,Yellow Jeans,White Gloves and Brown Shoes * still has that odd hair from 2011 In 2015, Losky has updated his Human Character again. Losky in 2015: * looks like 2011 style * has headphones * still has Yellow Jeans and White Gloves * removed Blue Hat and Brown Shoes * still has that odd hair from 2011 In 2016, Losky has made N64 Version of himself. ''N64 ''Losky in 2016: * Has Blue Hat,Yellow Jeans,White Gloves and Brown Shoes * Looks like Luigi but has M Texture. In 2017,Losky'' ''has updated his Human Character once again! Losky in 2017 V1: * added back Blue Hat and Brown Shoes * removed Headphones * still has Yellow Jeans and White Gloves * made a new hair for himself! * age at 12 In 2017 ,Losky '''has again updated his Human Character '''Losky in 2017 V2: * made a new hair for himself again * still has Yellow Jeans,White Gloves,Blue Hat ,and Brown Shoes * age at 13 In 2017 ,Losky '''has once again updated his Human Character. '''Losky's 2017 V3: * made a new hair for himself once again * still has Yellow Jeans,White Gloves,Blue Hat ,and Brown Shoes * age at 13. * legs are kind of badly drawed Losky's 2018: * Losky has green hair now * Losky doesn't look like a Mario person anymore * still age at 13. * legs aren't that drawn that badly anymore * Losky has a green shirt with a 7M logo,blue pants,and brown shoes Object Appearance History Changes Lucky 7M in 2014: * Eyes are in the wrong size. * Made on the Scratch website. * Has a nontransparent M beside it. * Has way too big arms * Legs are far away each other In 2015, Losky updated his object again and removed the letter M beside the 7. Lucky 7M in 2015: * Has small and big shaped eyes. * Arms and legs are in correct positions. * The mouth covers half of the body. * Made from the Scratch website again. In 2017, Michaelosky updated Lucky 7M with a new body, limbs, and a new mouth. Lucky 7M's current look: * Has smaller eyes * Limbs are in correct positions. * 7 object body is updated. * Mouth is smaller and doesn't cover half the body. * Body is much bigger. Sites * Youtube - Loskythecopydog77 * Scratch (quit) - Michaelosky * ROBLOX - Michaelosky * Twitter - @Loskythecopydog * Discord (server) (LuckyServer) (best server ever btw) * Google+ (doesn't even use) - Loskythecopydo Lucky7MMainPose.png|Lucky 7M Main Pose (2018) Lucky 7M.png|Lucky 7M Main Pose (2017-March 2018) Lucky 7MMMMM.png|With M Lucky 7M object BFB style.png|BFB Style (2017-2018) Wiki logo.png|Lucky 7M in the wiki logo Old losky.jpg|Lucky 7M in 2014 profile picture Lucky 7M object full body parts V2.png|Alternate version (2017) Lucky 7M 2015.png|Lucky 7M in 2015 Lucky 7M object full body parts.png|Lucky 7M 2017 V1 7m body.png|Lucky 7M Asset 2015 Lucky 7M Asset.png|Lucky 7M Asset (2017-2018) Lucky 7M new asset.png|Losky's New Asset (March 2018) Michaelosky n64.png|N64 Losky All stars michaelosky.png|All Stars Skinny Losky 8 bit losky.png|8-Bit Skinny Losky bandicam 2017-07-06 15-58-36-114.jpg|N64 Losky Jumping bandicam 2017-07-06 16-00-31-212.jpg|N64 Losky about to Punch bandicam 2017-11-04 15-10-01-051.jpg|N64 Losky Odyssey losky mii meme.png|Losky's Mii 7M.jpg|N64 Losky with MLG Glasses losky eating.jpg|RBX Losky 2015-2016 losky roblox.png|RBX Losky 2017 michaelosky MK8 icon.png|MK8 Style Losky michaelosky n64 head.png|N64 Losky Head bandicam 2017-07-06 19-37-51-257.jpg|N64 Losky Slideing of 3d lucky 7.jpg|3D Lucky 7M losky human 2017.jpg|2017 Losky's Human V2 Lucky 7M Four Style.jpg|Lucky 7M BFB Four Style Losky drawing.png|2016 Losky's Human Flipnote Version human losky 2017 v1.png|2017 Losky's Human V1 happy birthday 7m.png|Lucky 7M Birthday powerups losky.png|2016 Losky with Powerups halloween lucky 7.png|2017 Zombie Lucky 7M (Halloween) happy birthday losky 2017.png|Christmas Lucky 7M loskys david.png|Losky's David lucky 7m asking i guess.png|Lucky 7M asking Lucky 7M dabbing.png|Lucky 7M dabbing lucky 7M screamming.png|lucky 7M screaming loskyhumanlogothingy.png|losky's human logo thingy losky human 2017v2.png|Losky's Human Character V3 losky with enzos hat.png|lucky 7M wearing enzo's hat whatthehell.png|random weird scary picture of lucky 7M lucky7mwut.png|lucky 7M wut lucky7mwithhatbfbstyle.png|Lucky 7M with hat lucky 7Mmeh.png|lucky 7M meh lucky 7M gets suck in to 6 object aka ariana.png|Lucky 7M getting suck up (?) by Six (Fan Made of BFB2) lucky 7Mthinking.png|Lucky 7M thinking bandicam 2017-12-22 19-41-47-330.jpg|Lucky 7M's Icon )))0m.png|Old Losky from Turn Into Something Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Michaelosky